victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashily Summers
Appearance 'Hair Colour:'blonde/brown 'Eye Colour:'brown 'Trademark:'Hair I like casual clothes as well as fancy clothes. I dye my hair brown sometimes but my natural color is blonde. I usually dress sophisticated in skirts and stuff. I like to dress up for sepcial occasions. Family Ashton Summers My dad is a producer. He is sorta famous. He's a good dad although he is barely home because he goes to different places to shoot movies. Emily Summers My mom isn't that famous. She's a makeup artist so we have tons of makeup at home. She's cool but I wish she's more supportive of me and my dreams. Jennifer Summers Lol she's stupid. History I was born in May 9, 1996 in New York. I grew up loving music. For my eighth birthday, my dad got me a guitar and taught me how to play. We moved to LA when I was nine for my Dad's job. There, I played guitar more. LA was the place where my mind was set to performing. I love dance. Ever since I was twelve, I danced ballet and hip hop my whole life. My dad taught me how to dance once we moved. I enrolled here for my freshman year with playing Safe and Sound on the guitar. The principal loved it and let me go here. A few weeks later, Jen (my twinny), auditioned here with playing a few songs she wrote on the guitar. But now, sadly for me, she got a scholarship to some fancy private school so she had to leave. :( Personality I'm nice and spunky. I'm outgoing, I guess. I usually am a people person. . If you offend me, I'll burst out at you so try not to. I have my moments; I can be nice, I can be rude. I love honesty. Even when I won't like it, I wish to hear it. I appreciate when people lie for the better but please, just be honest. I admit, I lie too, but very little because I'm a terrible liar. I am overprotective. When I have a boyfriend, I like to keep him away from people who might steal him, or other people who might try to separate us. My jealousy level is always high. I absolutely despise people with my name. I often feel pity for weird things. I love animals, nut I hate rodents. I have a rodent phobia. It's weird, I know. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He's nice. Beck Oliver He's...quiet. Cat Valentine Cat's annoying, but she's nice. Jade West She's so mean. She needs to be nicer. Robbie Shapiro He's like a brother to me. Tori Vega Tori is so nice and talented. She helped me so much and is like my BFF. Trina Vega She is...interesting. Other People Michelle Casey In 5 minutes, she got me into Ashily. THE SHIP, NOT ME. Taylor Gilbert WE LOVE POTATOES. Timothy Harth He's my boyfriend and only mine. ;D Kill me now. She, or should I say it, comes up to people and tries to throw fail insults at them for no reason. Trivia *I like archery *I've been in 3 movies as an extra *I have a twin *I am bi *My favorite movie is Black Swan *I am allergic to mushrooms *I hate Twighlight *My favorite book is The Hunger Games *I'm not a person that adores kids *I have a fear of rodents Pix Ashilygif6.gif Ashilygif5.gif Ashilygif4.gif Ashilygif3.gif Ashilygif2.gif Ashilygif.gif Ashily6.jpg Ashily5.png Ashily4.png Ashily3.png Ashily2.png Ashily2.jpg Ashily1.jpg Ashilyyes.gif Ashilytear.gif Ashilystop.gif Ashilyremote2.gif Ash....gif Ashilyremote.gif Ashilylove.gif Ashilykatniss6.gif Ashilykatniss4.gif Ashilykatniss3.gif Ashilykatniss2.gif Ashilykatniss.gif Ashilyenjoy.gif Ahsilykatniss5.gif Tumblr mft71hUKlv1r5wljbo1 250.gif Tumblr mft4l9du4l1qj0qczo3 r2 250.png Tumblr mft4l6RzE21r5wljbo1 500.gif Jenlol3.gif Jenlol2.gif Jenlol0.gif Jenfireeee.gif Jeneat.gif Ashyoung.jpg Ashtud.gif Ashtu.gif Ashthrowit.gif Ashthg.gif Ashovermyhead.gif Ashlol1.gif Ashlol.gif Ashfam.gif Ashbaa.jpg Ashrofl.gif Ashlolknife.gif Ashfan.gif ASHCRYYYYYYY.gif Ashemotionz.gif Ashcreeeeeeeepy.gif Ashtatoo.png Tumblr mfyms36x9M1r6ogayo1 500.gif Tumblr mfyhhyz67F1rx88bto2 250.gif Tumblr mfyhhyz67F1rx88bto1 250.gif Tumblr mfygxs4zbw1ret3apo1 250.png Sdhposegif.gif AshXD.gif Ashwat.gif Ashtell.gif Ashsokyoot.jpg Ashsits.jpg Ashshake.gif Ashps.jpg Ashpockets.gif Ashpicnic.png Ashperfection.gif Ashoot.gif Ashnomakeup.jpg Ashmic.png Ashlookie.png Ashlook.gif Ashlike.gif Ashleather.png Ashkitty.jpg Ashhow.gif Ashflower.png Ashepicccccccc.png Ashdistrict.gif Ashcookie.gif Ashbobby.png Ashblazer.jpg Ashawwww.png Ashair.jpg Ashtatoo.png Ashdaown.gif Ashyeaaaahhh.gif Ashwhooooo.gif Ashsmileywut.gif Ashscaredreaping.gif Ashposegiffay.gif Cry4.gif Cry1.gif Tumblr mgn82cgK5A1rhw1a6o1 250.jpg Tumblr mgn7izpBeJ1rg3fgso1 r3 250.gif Tumblr mgn7gwKTwp1qbf109o2 250.jpg Tumblr inline mgn85vvIIM1qjchy6.gif Ashbeliz.gif Tumblr mgwegelKw91qejqqgo4 250.gif Tumblr mgwegelKw91qejqqgo3 250.gif Tumblr mgwegelKw91qejqqgo2 250.gif Tumblr mgwed62m5S1r4fk82o1 250.gif Tumblr mgwegelKw91qejqqgo1 250.gif Tumblr mgwbthqnxO1qf9n62o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgwbthqnxO1qf9n62o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgwbthqnxO1qf9n62o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgwbthqnxO1qf9n62o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr inline mgwcmqJuAv1raqtsa.gif Tumblr inline mgfs2hdVAv1qd0k7a.gif Jasonhaaaa.gif Ashyellowhiii.gif Ashwutwutwut.gif Ashtroll.gif Ashstawp.png Ashsocreepyyo.gif Ashsmileyiguess.gif Ashsleepover.gif Ashshootyoulawl.gif Ashredlookie.gif Ashpuepleroom.gif Ashmeryl.gif Ashmeangurls.gif Ashleave.gif Ashjasontogether.gif Ashidkyouchoose.gif Ashhappy.gif Ashgagadress3.gif Ashgagadress2.gif Ashgagadress.gif Ashfacecover.gif Ashemotionalidk.gif Ashdragon.gif Ashcrywipeawwww.gif Ashcraycray.gif Ashbleep.gif Ashblahhhhh.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Pages with Mature Content Category:Females Category:Ashily Summers Category:Senior Category:1995 Births